Ancient Mines of Dolomak 2
Ancient Mines of Dolomak 2 is the sequel to the adventure Ancient Mines of Dolomak. The adventure takes place within the Mines of Dolomak and the Silent Vanguard camp next to the mines. The adventure features the player characters Braggon, Devassa Helallian and Elyon Silverlock, whom also starred in the original Ancient Mines of Dolomak Adventure. They were joined by the player character Rurik Frostbeard. The adventure was led by Volos. Onset After the initial failed attempt by the Gilded Fable to locate the Anvil of Dholomak, the Silent Vanguard was able to at least confirm the presence of the legendary anvil. Because Simone, the guild master of the Gilded Fable had some bad dealings with the Silent Vanguard in the past and it would only be a matter of time before the they would acquire the anvil, she put forward the request to destroy the anvil. Braggon, Devassa and Elyon decided it would be interesting to return to the mines for a second attempt at retieving the anvil. They were joined by the dwarf Rurik, who had recently joined the guild and was looking for some good adventures. Activities Getting into the Silent Vanguard camp Because of Devassa's actions during the last mission within the Mines of Dolomak, the Gilded Fable wasn't in good standing with the Silent Vanguard. The party thus decided they would try to disguise themselves, so they could enter the Silent Vanguard camp without creating a ruckus. Shortly after arriving within the camp however, the plan fell apart, and at least the magical disguises were undone by one of the Silent Vanguard wizards. To at least try to settle the dept, Braggon challenged Throok, one of the commanders of the camp, to a one-on-one fist fight. Braggon lost the fist fight, and the party was forced to pay the debt and leave the camp. The party set up camp some distance away from the camp were they discussed what to do next: make another deal with the Silent Vanguard, or find an alternative route into the mines. Without making a final decision, the party went to sleep. During the night, the group had an encounter with some bears, though Rurik was able to charm the bears to sleep, using his Mask of the Beast. The morning after the party was again attacked by animals, and the party was forced back towards the Silent Vanguard camp. Inside the Mines of Dolomak Consequenses Because of the groups actions, the party was captured by the Silent Vanguard and lead out of the mines. Upon arrival within the camp, the group was separated by Throok so each could be questioned individually Braggon Devassa Devassa was the only one being tied up by the guards, due to her actions against the Silent Vanguard during the last mission. After being tied up, she was escorted to one of the office building within the camp, and was put into Throoks office, who was first going to question the other party members. Devassa immediately tried to loosen the ropes, though her initial attempts were unsuccesfull. She then used an arrow from her Quiver of Elhonna to partly cut the ropes, just in time before Throok arrived back at the office. Elyon Rurik Aftermath Trivia * The time Braggon, Elyon and Rurik spent within the SIlent Vanguard work camp, the players were not allowed to use these characters for any other adventures. Category:Adventures